halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
UNSC Lexington
|line= |model=Light frigate |class= |length=490 metres (1,607 ft 7 in) |width=156 metres (511 ft 10 in) |height=139 metres (460 ft) |mass=70,000 metric tons |max accel= |max speed space=56 |max speed air=123 per hours |engine=Naoto Technologies V4/L-DFR |slipspace drive= |slipspace speed=1,256 |poweroutput=100+ |power= |shield gen=none |hull=60cm Titanium-A battleplate |sensor= |target= |navigation= |avionics= |countermeasures=Flares (200+) |armament=*Mark II, Light Coil – 83B6R3/MAC *M58 Archer Missile pods (50 pods) *M870 Rampart 50mm Point Defense Guns (4) *M4093 Hyperion Nuclear Delivery System (3 silos) |complement= *Marines *ODSTs *D96-TCE Albatross dropships *M412 Elephant HRVs *M274 Ultra-Light All-terrain Vehicles *Pelican Dropships *D77*TC,D77H-TCI *GA-TL1 Longsword Interceptors |crew= 300 officers *10-15 enlisted personnel *300 marine personnel *32 platoons of ODSTs |skeleton=5 |passengers=123 |capacity=1,200 |consumables=5 months worth of consumables |othersystems=Classified |firstuse= |role=Fleet Escort Duties, Planetary defense |era=Human-Covenant War Reclaim Wars |affiliation=United Nations Space Command Navy |captains=*Captain William Telfer *Captain John Tyson }} UNSC Lexington is the Support ship for the Home Fleet during the Human-Covenant Wars. Construction Layout In 2546 in orbit above the Mars planet the Lexington was constructed with five worker drones flying around, improving the ship systems, to have it better equipped to handle the stresses of Slipspace travel. And the cryo-tubes were installed onto the ship for personnel not on duty but some officers don't want to go into the cryo-tubes due to the complications of the freezer burns that a person can get with frequent cryo-sleep, Commander Tyson sees the systems installed during his shore leave and while he was visiting his father Admiral Tyson. service record Fall of Reach In 2552 the Lexington was on patrol for any sign of Covenant Forces and to keep them from finding the way to Earth, but when Captain William Telfer, was ordered back to Reach to help the Epsilon Eridani Defense force. Repel the Covenant Fleet but by the time the ship Got Reach the Fleet was destroyed, and Reach was glassed by a massive Covenant Armada Telfer ordered a random Jump to keep the Covenant forces from finding Earth, but the Covenant were busy glassing Reach and destroying what's left of the Defense Fleet and the shipyards and Anchor 9. Battle of Earth The Lexington on her way to Earth to join the Home Fleet in defense against Covenant Forces, came under attack by a Covenant Warship and the Lexington was able to repel the attackers but not without taking damage to itself in the battle. Resulting in losing 12 crewmember including the Captain this almost resulted, in the Lexington's decommissioning but the reports of the XO resulted in the ship not being Decommissioned. Forerunner Invasion After the end of the Human-Covenant Wars the Lexington underwent refitting and weapons upgrades and new personnel came aboard the ship, Captain Tyson came onboard the newly refitted Lexington. And tried out the Captain's Chair and wasn't very happy to see an AI appearing next to him due to the level of high demand the AI's been during the War with the Covenant Tyson tried several times for Lord Hood to remove the AI from his ship's computer Core. But the Admiral said no and that it can help with ship operations should the crew become captured or is Cryo-sleep. Damage reports Covenant carrier encounter Chief Engineer Donald *Main power down *MAC Gun off-line *Hull breaches on decks 12-15 *sections 23-30 on deck 11 exposed to Space Causality Report Dr. Samuels *15 crewmen wounded *5 critically wounded *11 officers dead including Captain Crew Senior Staff Captain John Tyson Captain William Telfer Commander Sasha Samuels Lieutenant James Mason Ensign Kelly Williams Lieutenant Nicole Tyson Lieutenant Commander Kyle Donald Doctor Joseph Samuels Marines Major Sarah Wilson Corporal Adam Mitchell Private Eddie Langford Lance Corporal Rachel Ogle Private First Class Samantha Anderson Category:Dragonboy546 Lexington, UNSC Category:Individual UNSC Ships